


Waiting

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, I don't know actually I just had the thought, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Yunhyeong waits...and waits...and waits...but what happened to Hanbin?





	Waiting

“Remember, dinner with our parents tomorrow night.” Yunhyeong does double windsor for Hanbin’s tie.

“Yes. Yes. I remember. I put it on my calendar already. Don’t worry.” Hanbin smiles.

“I’m kinda worried. This is the first time our parents are going to meet…have dinner…talk about us so…yes…I am worried. Not kinda but very.” Yunhyeong puts the tie properly. “There. Handsome.”

“Baby…I won’t leave the house until you smile.” Hanbin touches his cheeks. “Smile.”

“But I am smiling.”

“Song Yunhyeong.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Yunhyeong touches his stomach.

“You are so cute. I swear.” Hanbin chuckles. “My parents are going to love you…and your parents gonna love me too.”

“Hanbin. So confident. You weren’t this confident before I confessed.”

“You are Song Yunhyeong. Everyone likes you and I was amazed that you like me of all other men approaching you.”

Yunhyeong shuts his lips with a long, deep kiss. Part of him is actually frightened. He is anxious. He feels off. He feels something is going to happen. He hates when he overthinks.

He kisses…not wanting to let go.

“Hey baby…are you okay? You look like you are sending me somewhere far.” Hanbin rubs his nape.

“I’m okay.” Yunhyeong rests his head on his shoulder.

“I wanna hug you longer but I have to go now. I’m sorry baby.” Hanbin kisses his forehead.

“Oh right. It’s okay.” Yunhyeong smiles widely. “Take care. Call me when you reach there.”

“Definitely.”

Yunhyeong waves at Hanbin as he watches the latter leaves the house. He looks down through the window from the 11th floor. The vehicle slowly drives away from the premise. This marks the first time Hanbin and him ever separate from each other due to business purposes.

He is not at ease. He tries to distract himself, helping Donghyuk at the nursery, volunteers to cook for Jinhwan’s project for the elderly but nothing could get rid the sense of anxiety.

 

****Hanbinnie <3  
**** **** **11:47PM  
** I just reached the place.  
Bed is so huge.  
Missing you.

 

Yunhyeong lets out a sigh of relief. He quickly replies.

 

******11:48PM  
** I miss you too :(  
Ugh the bed does feel empty without you.  
Can’t wait for the night to be over.  
See you tomorrow evening.

****Hanbinnie <3  
**** **** **11:49PM  
** See you.  
Sleep well.  
Good night. I love you so much, Song Yunhyeong.

******11:49PM  
** I love you too…good night.

 

 

Yunhyeong keeps glancing at his phone but he only receives calls or texts from his friends and parents. His parents are really looking forward for this dinner with Hanbin’s parents.

He glances at the door. Still no sign of Hanbin. He checks his phone every 5 minutes. No calls or texts from Kim Hanbin.

“I’m sorry.” Yunhyeong bows. “Hanbin is not with us right now…uhh he is very busy and unfortunately has to extend his stay over there.” He looks at his parents and Hanbin’s parents. He feels bad for lying but he doesn’t have the heart to tell the truth.

“That’s okay. He didn’t call me though. He must be busy.” Hanbin’s mom pats his hand.

“Ohhh…” Yunhyeong smiles a bit.

The dinner is fine, at least for his parents and Hanbin’s parents. He keeps thinking about Hanbin. How many times his mother has to touch his arm to bring him back to present. He apologizes for zoning out.

“Hanbin. Where are you?” Yunhyeong stares at his phone.

He looks at himself in the mirror after excusing himself to the washroom. He looks fine on the outside but inside? Only God knows. He quickly leaves the washroom to avoid questions from the elderly.

He tries to enjoy the meals but the lobster tastes like sand. The wine tastes plain. Everything is too noisy for him. He just wants to go home and sleep then hopes to see Hanbin next to him on their bed. But he doesn’t want to appear rude.

“Thanks for the lovely dinner tonight.” Hanbin’s mom hugs him.

“No problem. I’m glad you all enjoy the food. I’m sorry if I’m lacking.” He bows.

“No. You are sweet and nice. I can see why Hanbin loves you so much. He keeps talking about you when he visits us.” She smiles.

He watches her talking with his mom. Anxious, he keeps playing with his ring. He hopes his hunches are all wrong.

 

~~~

 

“Please…please…anyone…help…” Hanbin leans against the wall. Chilly. He assumes he is in a container near the port.

“We are stuck buddy.”

Hanbin turns his attention to the owner of the voice. His colleague, Koo Junhoe. He is surprised seeing Junhoe with torn clothes, cuts on his face and body, still bleeding. Junhoe has his hands cuffed to the back which makes him uncomfortable.

“What…what the hell happened…”

“I don’t know. I passed out too…I just woke up actually.” Junhoe groans. The pain is stinging.

“Where are we?” Hanbin whispers. “Did you remember what happened before we…I don’t know…trap in here?”

Junhoe keeps quiets for a moment. All he could remember is going out after their successful proposal and presentation for the new project. They went out with the director and other investors to a famous bar rented just for them. Hanbin is not the type who drinks but someone must have spiked his orange juice.

Junhoe was too drunk to remember what happened next. Bobby!

“I texted Bobby and then…I don’t know. I don’t know where my phone is right now.” Junhoe sighs. Bobby must be worried.

“Can you think…of anyone…wanting to hurt us?”

Junhoe shakes his head. He tries to move a bit to look outside the window but every inch he moves, he feels like dying. It is too painful. He cries everytime.

“Oh. You two are finally awake.”

Junhoe and Hanbin squint their eyes. A tall figure slowly approaches them.

 

 

Yunhyeong couldn’t really focus today. He lets his workers to be in charged of the restaurant while he sits at home waiting for Hanbin. It’s been 4 days now. No sign of Hanbin at all.

He recalls meeting someone named Bobby who happens to date Junhoe, Hanbin’s colleague. Apparently, Junhoe also still hasn’t returned home.

It’s making him anxious.

He doesn’t want to lodge police report yet. He doesn’t want his parents and Hanbin’s parents to know about this too.

 

**“Missing Person report - Police is still investigating.”**

**“Police found car crashed into the river. Details will be up soon. Stay tuned.”**

**“A farmer found a burnt car at the roadside. There is no sign of human body in the vehicle.”**

**“A laptop and a briefcase were collected at the scene.”**

**“Police could only come up with initial presumption but they are not telling the public yet.”**

 

Yunhyeong switches off the television. The news is too much for him.

“Hanbin…you are okay right?”

 

__“_ Hanbin, you are okay right?” Yunhyeong hugs him from the back._

_“I’m okay.” Hanbin rubs his arms. “Just…work is killing me.”_

_“Don’t let it kill you.” He plants a soft kiss on his neck. “Don’t let work kill you.”_

_“Is that even possible?”_

_He nods. “People die because of work. I don’t want that to happen to you.”_

_Hanbin pulls him onto his laps. “Sshhh…don’t talk about death. Don’t worry baby. I have you to remind me. Hmmm you are right. Don’t let work kills me.” He hugs his waist._

_“I’m saying this because I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”_

_“Yunhyeong…” He touches his jaw. “I love you too.”_

 

Yunhyeong looks at the ring. Tears. No, no more tears. He couldn’t cry anymore. He keeps waiting for Hanbin but still, no calls or text. Funny. He tried calling Hanbin and the call went through but no answer.

 

Hanbin is still out there breathing.

“What do you want from us?”

“Disappear.”

“What?” Junhoe glances at Hanbin.

Jung Chanwoo. Nobody knows what he does but everyone knows he is filthy rich. He has control over things that people don’t expect. But he is invisible to the world, which makes it easier for him to do his job.

“What do you mean disappear? Let’s talk.”

“We are talking right now.” Chanwoo takes a seat. He sips on the hot tea, enjoying the sweet aroma of lemon tea.

“Chanwoo…err Jung Chanwoo…”

“Yes, Junhoe. Tell me what do you want. Do you want me to tell Bobby that you are still living? I can do that.” Chanwoo just smiles. “And uhh…Yunhyeong. Yes. I can tell him that too.” He looks at them. “Ah you two are so in love with your partners. So cute.”

“Why are you doing this?” Hanbin asks weakly.

“You see…you two are the best employees in that company and have worked very diligently for me.” Chanwoo pauses. “So…”

“You want to get rid of us?”

“Hmmm…see. This is why you are the best. So smart. Yes. I do want to get rid of you two.” Chanwoo squats in front of them. “Now that you know my face.”

“We won’t tell anyone.” Junhoe interrupts.

“I know. That’s because…that part…at that point…it means I have gotten rid of you two.”

“Why? You still haven’t really answered my question.” Hanbin looks at him.

Chanwoo gets up. His legs are numb already from squatting. He looks at Junhoe and Hanbin who are still curious. Why he wants to get rid of the two of them?

“For your safety too…for your loved ones. People are looking for me, you know? Right now…they are checking your computers. Your files. Your papers. They are watching your loved ones.” Chanwoo stares at the floor.

Your loved ones.

 

__“_ Chanwoo…yes…I’m sure…”_

_“I’m sorry baby…” Chanwoo pushes the dagger deeper, ignoring blood splattering to his clothes._

_“Don’t…” Jinhwan smiles and slowly becomes motionless._

_Chanwoo has no choice. His job is ruining the lives of his loved ones either by other people or they die in his hands. Those died in his hands are considered lucky. He thinks it is the best way to protect them._

_“Please forgive me. I love you so much. I’ll meet you. Wait for me.” He kisses Jinhwan’s forehead._

 

“Would you-”

“No, Junhoe. I won’t kill you. I will let you two live.” Chanwoo gives a small smile. “I just want you two to disappear.”

“For how long?” Hanbin looks at Chanwoo.

“For good.”

 

Yunhyeong finally tells the truth.

“I’m truly sorry. I failed to take care of your son.”

He is still on the floor with the deep bow in front of Hanbin’s mother. He feels terrible for hiding the truth from her. It has been 2 weeks since Hanbin never returns home.

“Please don’t say that. Please stand up, Yunhyeong.” She helps him. “Come.” She invites him to sit next to him. “Look, Yunhyeong…I knew…” She notices his expression changes. “I was the one who lodged for missing person report.”

“Ohhh…it was you…” He whispers.

“Yes it was me. I’m his mother. I could sense that he isn’t home.” She sighs. “But why did you keep this to yourself sweetie? You are hurting yourself.” She touches his cheek, wiping the tears he never realizes.

“I’m sorry. I thought…Hanbin will come back…I thought I could be fine living alone in that empty house without him. I tried to be positive but like this, there’s no way. I feel helpless now.”

“I thought so too.” She holds his hands tightly. “I’ve been waiting for the police to call but so far none. Let’s pray that he would be alright.”

Yunhyeong nods. He spends the night there as Hanbin’s mother insisted. He looks around Hanbin’s old room. Everything is still neatly in place. He lays down on the bed, imagining Hanbin at his side hugging him from the back.

He shuts his eyes. Slowly, the sound of window chime puts him to sleep.

 

“Hey baby…”

“Hanbin! Oh my goodness. Kim Hanbin! You are here.” Yunhyeong cries on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too baby.” Hanbin kisses his lips softly. “Sshhh…don’t cry. I’m here already. I’m back baby.”

Yunhyeong holds Hanbin’s hands tightly as he keeps sobbing. He kisses his palms then his fingers. He really misses the warmth and the touch.

“Please. What happened? Where did you go?”

“So many things happened. My life was at stake. They took my phone. That’s why I couldn’t call you baby.” Hanbin kisses his head again and again. “I’m sorry. But I managed to escape.”

“I’m so glad. Oh God. You are still alive. You are here with me.” Yunhyeong touches his face gently. “Please don’t leave me again. Please…and take me with you if you have to go somewhere for work.”

“Silly. You really mean it?”

“Yes, Hanbin…please. I couldn’t afford to lose you. Not too soon.” Yunhyeong rests his head on his shoulder as he hugs him tightly. “Please.”

“Alright baby. I will take you everywhere I go.” Hanbin rubs his back. “Just one more thing.” He holds his cheeks.

“What is it?” Yunhyeong looks into his eyes. “What is it? I can’t hear you. Hanbin…speak louder.”

 

“Hanbin!”

Yunhyeong quickly sits. He just realize he was dreaming. It felt so real. The kisses, the hugs, the touch. Everything felt so real. Hanbin felt so real. His voice sounded so real and so close.

But, it was just a dream.

“Hanbin…where are you? Please stay safe.”

 

Hanbin opens his eyes after his deep slumber. He doesn’t know where he is right now. He looks at Junhoe who is sitting at the corner, hugging himself. Poor guy. Being on a cruise ship that neither the two of them are enjoying and his fear of water make him unhappy, aside from having to live without Bobby.

“Are you okay there?” Hanbin sits next to him.

“No, hyung.” Junhoe kisses his ring. “No.” He looks at Hanbin. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Hanbin stares at the sea.

“Do you think we will ever go home?”

Hanbin keeps quiet. He doesn’t know how to answer the question. He wants to go home. He wants to see Yunhyeong. But would he ever go home? He doesn’t want to promise Junhoe anything.

He takes a photo from his pocket.

“I wish you well, Song Yunhyeong. Please remember me…”

 

“Please remember me, Kim Hanbin…alive or not.” Yunhyeong hugs Hanbin’s shirt as he sobs.

And Yunhyeong keeps waiting for Hanbin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm OK teaser gave me this idea.


End file.
